This invention relates to a housing structure, and more particularly to an easily assembled, easily knocked down building which can be erected through slidable engagement of the various component members.
Easily assembled building structures are often required for numerous purposes. For example, during the warm months, it is often desirable to erect a temporary shed in a backyard for housing summer equipment such as bicycles, garden tools and the like. Since the shed is taken down after a number of months, it must be of a type that can be easily erected and easily knocked down.
Other situations requiring such easily assembled building structure can include a child's playhouse, a camping house, a temporary office for a construction site, and others. An additional situation for a temporary dwelling is to conform with the Biblical requirement specified for the holiday of Tabernacles, or Sukkoth. In commemoration of the travels by the Children of Israel through the desert, the Bible specifies a celebration of the holiday in the fall season. As part of the celebration, a hut or temporary dwelling is erected for use during the holiday. The building is erected prior to the holiday, and shortly thereafter is knocked down, and therefore requires a structure that can be easily assembled and disassembled with minimal effort requiring almost no tools or skilled labor.
Accordingly, there is a general need for building structures which can be easily erected and knocked down. While various structures may be available for this purpose, they often present difficulties in the erection or in maintaining a secure structure. When the structure is easily assembled, frequently it is not sturdy enough to last for a sufficient period of time and results in a dangerous condition subject to collapse. In those situations where adequate sturdiness is provided, the interconnection becomes more complex and it is no longer a simple matter to erect, and knock down. In many cases, complex tools are needed and often skilled labor is also required.
Accordingly, there is a need for a housing structure that can be easily erected and knocked down without the need of skilled labor or complex tools, and which will remain sturdy and secure once erected.